hacksign Rise of the Charmen
by Devell
Summary: As things get back together in the WOLRD, the CC Corp decides to add a new race to the game. They add the Charmen, but a little after the Charmen are programmed they begin to think for themsleves. Becoming stronger and smarter the Charmens are the enemies
1. New Beginings

Play the introduction (Obsession)  
  
The story begins with Tsukasa is a field. Tsukasa is looking out at the field in front of him. Tsukasa continues to sit there. A person steps behind him.  
  
MIMIRU  
I guess you do keep your promises. Did you check the boards.  
They're going to add a new monster today. Not just any monster,  
but a new breed of them! They're suppose to be really strong,  
and really smart. And they drop rare items!  
  
Play Song: "Fake Wings"  
  
Tsukasa turns around and gets up off the floor.  
  
TSUKASA  
You know we should log out so that we don't get logged out by  
force and lose all the exp we got today.  
  
MIMIRU  
You're right  
  
Cut To: Bear and BT in a field  
  
BEAR  
After this fight we need to log out and check the boards. They  
are suppose to have important information on the upcoming  
monsters.  
  
Bear and BT walk towards one of the spiraling golden warps, and a large cat appears. The cat stands on its hind legs and wields a sword, and shield.  
  
Play Song: "Bridge 01"  
  
Bear takes a swing at the monster and gets his attack blocked by the shield. BT taps the bottom of her wand onto the floor emitting a small flame around the Cat's feet. The Cat falls on the floor in pain. While the cat is on the floor, its chest is revealed and Bear takes his sword and stabs it into the Cat's heart. The cat disappears, and a treasure chest is left behind, in its place. Bear walks over and taps the top of the chest with his sword. The treasure chest opens to reveal a scythe.  
  
BT  
You should take this one. Atleast then one of us can put it to  
use.  
  
BEAR  
Hm, thank you for the offer, but you deserve it.  
  
BT  
Keep it for yourself. I have no need for it.  
  
BEAR  
Ok, if that is your wish.  
  
As the the players walk to the exit, a mysterious shadow follows them. The man jumps off a high ledge and lands onto the floor in perfect 10/10 position.  
  
SORA  
So, where is little Tsukasa going?  
  
MIMIRU  
We're logging out, so just leave us alone.  
  
SORA  
So mean aren't we. I think you need a little time out.  
  
MIMIRU  
What did you say! I don't have time for this.  
  
Mimiru walks over to the exit gate and logs out of the game.  
  
SORA  
Oh well.  
  
Sora follows Mimiru out of the game and just behind him Tsukasa logs out. 


	2. New Server

AFTER COMMERCIAL  
  
Play Song- "The World"  
  
Sora and Mimiru both appear at the Chaos Gate at the same time. Mimiru looks to her right and notices Sora standing next to her.  
  
MIMIRU  
You again!  
  
SORA  
Oh my dear, Mimiru, how I have missed you.  
  
MIMIRU  
You are so annoying.  
  
Behind them Tsukasa appears at the Chaos Gate. Mimiru turns to Tsukasa.  
  
TSUKASA  
Have you seen the new monsters?  
  
MIMIRU  
I was going there until I met this jerk.  
  
SORA  
That's kind of harsh, don't you think.  
  
TSUKASA  
Let's go!  
  
Mimiru looks at Sora and sticks her tounge at him. Tsukasa and Mimiru both appear at the next area. The area is a large city, with many ruined buildings.  
  
MIMIRU  
Wow, what a dump.  
  
A shadow appears behind them. Mimiru and Tsukasa turn quickly to see the new monster. The monster begins to talk.  
  
CHARMAN INTRODUCTOR  
Welcome to the new area young adventurers. The rules here are  
much different than those in any part of The World. If you die  
here, you will lose not only your unsaved data,but you will lose  
5% of your exp. The newest update is that the monsters here are  
much smarter than on any of the servers. These are the few  
rules. To check for a complete list, please read the message  
board.  
  
The Charman Introductor teleports out of the area. Tsukasa and Mimiru both walk towards the ruined city in front of them. As they walk a creature runs behind them. Both Mimiru and Tsukasa turn around with their weapons ready. The area around them is deserted. They continue until they see a chaos gate.  
  
MIMIRU  
Ready for this?  
  
TSUKASA  
Yeah  
  
Mimiru and Tsukasa begin to walk towards the chaos gate. The warp disappears, and the monster comes out. The monster is human sized and wields a sword and shield. The monster is red with green stripes. It has the form of a dinosaur. the color of its stomach is peach. It's claws are short. Mimiru charges at the Charman. She slashes her sword at it but misses. She feels a sharp pain and lets loose a yelp. An arrow has struck her on her back. Mimiru turns around to see that another Charman spawned from the gate. The Charman is equipped with only a bow and arrow. The Charman begins to shoot her again. The Chaman shoots the arrow. The arrow begins to fly towards Mimiru, but the arrow is blocked by a katar.  
  
SORA  
You should watch your back more often.  
  
Mimiru charges at the Soldier Charman, while Sora charges at the Archer Chaman. The Archer Charman and the Soldier Charman are forced together. The two Charmans are back and to back. Tsukasa begins to brings his wand over head. He strikes the floor with his wand, and a mighty force of water hits the Charmen. The Charmen fall to the floor leaving behind two treasure chests. mimiru and Sora open the chests to reveal a hat and a katar with red edges and black on the middle. 


End file.
